


Movie Night

by killerpansexuwhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerpansexuwhale/pseuds/killerpansexuwhale
Summary: What if they win?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Movie Night

They won. Jack killed Chuck, Sam and Dean miraculously survived, and so did Cas.

They pack it up and head back to the bunker. The next week, Eileen comes over. Now that Chuck is dead, she feels safer around Sam. Feels like she can know what is real. She has an over night bag. Sam takes her out to dinner at some quiet little Lebanon restaurant.

Dean, Cas and Jack stay in. They have a movie night. Dean insists on watching Tombstone, but Cas got Finding Nemo and Finding Dory at the DVD store and isn't having it.

Jack burns the popcorn so they make another one. They've got enough.

They settle in at the Dean cave. Finding Nemo starts. Cas is mournful when the mother dies, Jack giggles at "I touched the butt". It's a nice evening.

Dean won't admit it, but he's enjoying himself. He never thought he'd have this sort of thing, but here it is. His best friend and a half-angel kid he loves almost as much as if he were his own.

Halfway through the movie Dean falls asleep, and Cas nudges him awake three times before giving up and putting his arm around him and letting him sleep. Dean is happy. He's safe. For the first time since he was four, he dreams good, happy dreams. Maybe, just maybe he got it right. Maybe this is how life is supposed to be. Maybe he can have it all?

***

Castiel is still smiling and watching the movie with Jack. Castiel likes the turtles and finds them to be a very accurate representation of actual sea turtles, albeit exaggerated.

Jack keeps asking questions. "What's this red thing? What's that yellow fish? Why is the sky so blue? How is the ocean that deep?" It's all very endearing and Castiel doesn't tire of answering.

Dean is snoring softly at his side breathing deeply and evenly. Castiel has been watching Dean sleep for years, and this just may be the first time his soul is glowing with gold and blue instead of red and black.

Castiel feels as if he is looking at Dean for the very first time. He knows it doesn't make sense, but his pulse quickens and he feels warm all over. He tells himself it's the proximity. This body used to be Jimmy Novak, a human man with a heart, with blood pumping through his veins. It makes sense. This is how humans react when they are together. When they are close. When they love.

Castiel loves Dean, he has loved him for as long as he knew what love feels like. In his heart he likes to think that maybe Dean feels the same, but he isn't that arrogant. Castiel thinks he knows Dean well enough to know the love Dean has for him is more brotherly in nature.

Jack giggles again. "Why does she keep forgetting things at the worst possible time?" He asks with wonder in his voice.

Castiel smiles. "There's something wrong with her brain, Jack. But her heart is in the right place," he answers.

Dean stirs in his sleep, nudges a bit closer. He smells like the cheap detergent they have in the bunker's laundry room. He smells like beer. He smells like butter and salt, like aftershave. He smells like a man. Castiel blushes and looks away.

What is happening on screen? Castiel hasn't been paying attention in a while.

Jack is transfixed and it seems as though the plot is almost resolved. The happy ending is near, and Castiel begins to sweat. He didn't know he could still sweat.

Jack cheers at the reunion between father and son. Castiel's eyes feel misty. He remembers all too well his time in the empty. He remembers the cold, the loneliness. The unbearable silence. Castiel had been listening to Dean's mix tape a lot before he had died, and the silence was probably the worst part of it. Almost as bad as it was to be without Dean, without Sam. Without his son.

Castiel also remembers the first time he had seen Jack, and his eyes get even more misty, yet he smiles. In that moment he had felt the closest he has ever been to whole. Complete. Happy. There is always something missing, yet Jack had filled a place in his heart he never knew to be empty.

Claire hadn't been his, though he had loved her as if she were. The connection Castiel had felt to Jack transcended that. Jack had called to him from within Kelly, had shown him a better world. Jack had given Castiel the strength to have faith in himself, even before he had been born. Jack was his son, he had chosen him, and Castiel chose him right back.

The movie ends. Jack gets up to make more popcorn, and Dean jolts awake.

"What, who-" he begins, startled.

"It's okay, Dean. Jack is making more popcorn. Do you want to go to bed?" Castiel asks, and even though Dean was already a bit warm with sleep, Castiel feels him flush even more, and he smiles.

"Nah, it's fine. You're a good pillow, I guess. Getting a bit soft around the middle, there, buddy," Dean jokes, and Castiel twists his face with mock outrage.

"That is physically impossible, Dean," Castiel says seriously, and Dean laughs. It may be the best sound Castiel has ever heard. He isn't sure.

Dean gets up to switch the DVDs, and Castiel stretches. He still has some of his grace, but he's starting to feel a bit more human with every day that passes. He sleeps every now and then, and eats enough to make Dean tease him about having to go buy some new, more elastic clothes. Most of it doesn't even taste like molecules anymore.

Castiel feels all the things he's always felt since meeting Dean, but they are somehow more acute. It is both exhilarating and terrifying. Castiel doesn't know what it means, and he isn't eager to find out.

Dean sits back down at his side. He's almost as close as he was when he slept, and Castiel feels grateful. It isn't everything he wants, but it's close enough.

Jack returns with the popcorn. It's slightly burnt, again, and Dean vows to never let the kid make popcorn again.

"If you'd just get a microwave, it wouldn't burn all of the time!" Jack accuses, and Dean scoffs.

"Kid, at some point you have to wonder about your skills on the stove," he says, and Castiel laughs.

"Dean, he is three years old. Maybe we can just get that microwave?" he says.

Dean smiles and nods. "Alright, alright. Tomorrow," he promises, and Jack smiles, appeased.

They start Finding Dory. The short film at the beginning reminds Castiel of Jack and he stifles a laugh. Dean looks at him, raises an eyebrow. Castiel just smiles and shakes his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asks with a smile, and Castiel can't find the words.

"I just, I never-" he begins, and falters. "This is nice. That's all," he finishes lamely.

Dean looks unimpressed, but he doesn't press the issue. He settles back into Castiel.

"I'm gonna nap some more. Wake me when it's happy again," Dean says, and Castiel vows to himself that he will make sure it's always happy from now on.

Jack is giggling again and he doesn't seem to be bothered by the slightly burnt popcorn, so Castiel just lets himself feel Dean slowly drift off into sleep once again. This time his soul glows gold and blue and pink, and Castiel doesn't really want to think about what that means, so he doesn't.

Dean is safe. Jack is safe. Sam and Eileen are off, doing their thing. What more could he ask for?

Castiel feels his eyes droop and decides to let himself give in to sleep. He doesn't really need it right now, but the movie is slow paced, and it's really for Jack's benefit. A nap wouldn't hurt.

***

Castiel wakes up as the credits roll. Dean is completely snuggled into his side, arms around Castiel's waist.

Jack is looking at them with a funny look on his face, but he doesn't comment, and Castiel is relieved.

Castiel nudges Dean gently. Still, he jumps.

"Jesus, every time," Dean says tiredly, but there isn't any bite to it. He pulls away slowly. Castiel feels cold where Dean's hands were just a moment ago.

Dean looks at him, and Castiel doesn't know what he sees in his eyes, but he has a guess. Dean looks away, and Castiel sighs.

They get up and start cleaning up. There are three empty beer bottles on the table, and popcorn all over the carpet.

"Jack, pick that up. I am too old for this crap," Dean says, and Castiel doesn't think he's right, but he lets it slide. Dean's knee had been bothering him and Castiel doesn't seem to be able to heal it quite right anymore. Castiel tries to stomp down the feeling of inadequacy. It isn't his fault his grace is fading. He's doing his best. It's all he's ever tried to do.

Jack is bent down, picking up popcorn kernels one by one, dumping them in the empty bowl.

Dean snickers. "kid, we have a broom. What are you doing?" he asks, and Jack looks stricken.

"Oh, right. I'll go get it," he says, and darts out of the room with his head down, embarrassed.

"Don't be so blunt with him, Dean. He's just a kid in a big, lanky body," Castiel says, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"He knows how to use a broom, Cas," he answers, and Castiel wants to be annoyed with him, but it feels impossible.

"You make a valid point," Castiel concedes, and Dean smiles. He looks at Castiel with such fondness that Castiel doesn't know what to do. He shuffles around, pretending to clean up.

"Hey, leave it. Come here," Dean says, and Castiel puts down the beer bottles and takes a step closer.

"Hi," Dean says dumbly, and Castiel tries to fight the smile that takes over his face, and fails miserably.

"Hello, Dean," he says, and Dean smiles at him so brightly Castiel can see pieces of his soul shining through. They're gold, and pink, and purple, and Castiel can't look away.

Dean's got gray in his hair. His five o'clock shadow looks rough, and his eyes are too green, too open, and Castiel wants. He wants so much, he can't breathe properly. Dean has freckles all over and Castiel remembers the exact ones he had painted himself, and knows which are the ones the sun gave Dean in the years after Castiel saved him from hell.

Castiel had thought Dean to be beautiful when they had first met in that barn so many years ago, but he is more beautiful with each and every day that passes. Castiel doesn't think he will ever be done looking.

Dean clears his throat. "So, uh, that was," he starts, and Castiel tilts his head.

"That was...?" he asks, and Dean's blush looks so lovely, that Castiel's heart aches with all of the things he will never have.

"That was nice. We should do this again," Dean finishes, and Castiel nods. he doesn't think he can speak.

Dean puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder, and Castiel lets out a shaky breath.

"Yeah," Castiel says. "yeah, we should," he agrees, and Dean squeezes his shoulder. He's too close.

Dean is looking right at him. Castiel knows that he Can see Dean's soul at times, but he always wonders if Dean has the ability to look into Castiel's eyes and see a fraction of what he really is. Castiel likes to think so, but he knows that since Dean wasn't able to perceive his true form, it's unlikely. Castiel wishes he could show him.

"You know, this is..." Dean says, and pauses. Castiel tries to urge him with his eyes. He doesn't trust himself to speak right now, he's afraid of what might spill out of his mouth if he lets the floodgates open. So Castiel waits, and Dean continues.

"This is everything I've ever wanted, Cas," he finally says, and Castiel gasps brokenly.

Dean is inching closer, he's leaning in. Castiel doesn't move a muscle. His eyes close on their own, and the last thing he sees is Dean's light blonde eyelashes fluttering closed, as well. At the first touch of Dean's lips, Castiel is lost. There is no air in his lungs, and he doesn't mind it at all, and Dean is so gentle, so hesitant.

Castiel kisses him back and then suddenly Dean is urgent, and his lips are insistent, and his tongue traces Castiel's lips, seeking entry, and Castiel can't oblige fast enough. They kiss like they are drowning and the only air to be found is in the other's mouth, frantically and without pause.

When they finally break apart, Castiel keeps his eyes closed. He breathes deeply. He feels Dean's hand, warm and solid on his shoulder.

When Castiel opens his eyes, everything is black, and cold, and quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a thread fic, I had no idea where it was going, but I'm happy with it.  
> 


End file.
